ROBLOX: Never
PLEASE NOTE THAT THE COMMENTS ON THIS PAGE ARE OUTDATED, I AM THE ORIGINAL CREATOR AND I HAVE REMADE THE STORY. IGNORE ANY COMMENTS MADE BEFORE THE EDIT. Actual story WHY, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!? Back in 2011 i used to play a popular MMORPG called ROBLOX. It was, I admit, stupid and the community was dreadful. But I was pretty young back then (12), I always called other people who i didn't like "noobs" and I dressed up in the cheesiest ways possible. It was still fun though... In early 2012 I quit the game after it got boring, and after that I never really touched it again until one of my friends mentioned it in a Skype conversation a week ago. He told me the admins had some new and exciting features they were testing and that the game became "good" again. Out of curiosity I made a new account since my old one was unable to log in. I made the account "GOToday", a name which to me, came out of nowhere. I clicked the games link and I was greeted with the front page, now with a new crappy design. I highlighted one of the games named "Hide and Seek XTREME" which i just choose because of the cheesy title. I clicked play without looking at the badges and comments and what not. It opened up a copy of an old Hide and Seek game I used to play back in the day. I started chatting with the people in the lobby and some of them called me "noob" and "newbie". I ignored them since they were wearing the 2.0 package and shaggy which meant they were "noob" online daters (one thing I learned from playing the game in 2011). We waited for the round to finish and we couldn't see the chat from the people playing. We waited for 2 minutes I suppose and finally the round ended. It was intermission time and I was a bit excited. Once the timer ticked down to 0, an ID=17 error popped up onto my screen (something a lot of people feared in 2011). I was a bit pissed, I clicked the menu and selected quit game. But instead of quitting the game it instead kept flashing ID errors. I thought to myself, Was this just a bad joke? After the ID errors stopped a crude loading screen appeared for about a second. I was taken to a mission and the instructions were garbled and unreadable, however, i did read one bit of the text, "Escape HIM". I was frightened, scared. I saw a black figure slowly moving towards me, my character's speed was slow, I couldn't do anything. Suddenly some garbled dial up noises played and he got me, words like "BURNING","HELP" and "OH GOD" were flashing on my screen, and then, the power cut off. I was left terrified. What was that noise? What did it mean? I hear something outside, a scream and a loud bang, the firefighters and ambulance. Something was burning down near me. My door won't unlock. My wall is breaking down. OH GOD, FIERY FLAMES ARE BURNING THROUGH THE FLOOR!!!! HELP!!!!!Category:ROBLOXCategory:Video GamesCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:FixedCategory:Seecret Auron EditionCategory:Video GameCategory:Original Story Category:Trollpasta